


Holiday

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawaii is the last place she thought she'd find what she was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

I grabbed my surfboard and headed out of the cabana and toward the beach. Waikiki was the absolute most beautiful place that I had ever been and I was starting to be very glad that I had decided to escape the mainland for Thanksgiving this year. I wasn’t up to the usual questions from my overly nosy family. I had no fucking answers for the constant questions about why I wasn’t married yet. Shit, if I had those answers I wouldn’t be surfing in Hawaii while every other person I knew was spending time with their spouses and kids. Whatever. I was definitely having a better time than they were eating my aunt’s dry turkey and shitty stuffing.  
I had found my happy place here in Oahu. And if I was being honest, I had nothing holding me from moving here and staying in my happy place. God knows I had no one waiting for me back home. As a writer, I could do my job anywhere and this place certainly looked like it could be a very good inspiration. Who knows where my writing could go with a change of scenery?   
I surfed for awhile before heading back to the beach and dropping my board in the sand. Sprawling out on my towel, I lathered myself with sunblock and threw my sunglasses on. I had been invited to a luau later tonight and I definitely wanted to be well rested for that. My neighbor to the left had told me that they could end up going late into the night and at this point in my impromptu vacation, I wouldn’t be opposed to a little male companionship, if the right man came along. This was the problem though. The right man. Every man that I had come across in my adventures on the island had been attached. No one was crazy enough to come to Hawaii alone over a holiday weekend, at least not anyone that I would want to spend any time naked with.  
I must have fallen asleep at one point because the next thing that I knew, I was being rudely awaken by the sound of a man laughing, quite loud, next to me. I cracked open my eyes and turned toward the sound. My mouth fell open when I saw where the sound was coming from. Tom Hiddleston was stretched out on a towel about 15 feet to the right of my towel. He has earbuds in his ears and was cracking up at whatever he was listening to. His eyes were closed and his lean body was laid out in an absolute buffet for my eyes. Hoping he didn’t catch me, I gazed at him, drinking in his tanned skin and golden curls. Fuck, he WAS even better looking in person, like I’d heard. What the fuck was he even doing here by himself on this basically deserted beach?  
I had just reached his feet and was starting to move my eyes back up those long, long legs, when I heard a soft chuckle.  
“Like what you see, love?” he asked.   
My eyes snapped up to his face and I turned red when our eyes met. Fuck, he wasn’t supposed to catch me checking him out. How was I going to get out of this one? My first instinct was sarcasm, a decision that I’ve made in the past and has gotten me into a shit ton of trouble, but apparently I haven’t learned my lesson.  
“Trying to figure out why all those fangirls make such a big deal about you” I said with a straight face.   
The look on his face was priceless. It was combination of surprise and delight that I’m sure I’ll never seen again. It was hysterical and I barely contained an outburst of laughter.  
“And?” he responded with a slight cock of his head.   
“Meh,” I replied, tilting mine in the opposite direction.   
“Meh?” he said with a laugh. “That’s all you’ve got? Meh?”   
“Meh,” I said again.   
“Anything I could do to change your mind about that?” he said standing up from his towel and walking toward mine. “You already know me, apparently, but do you have a name? If I’m going to move beyond ‘Meh’ I should probably address you by your proper name.”  
“Danielle,” I answered standing up next to him and offering my hand,” I’m Danielle and you’re Tom.”  
“Pleasure to meet you, Danielle,” he said with a slight bow, sweeping my hand up to his lips and turning it before pressing his lips to my palm.   
A shiver goes through my body at the contact. He raises his eyes to mine, a smile dancing in them and I know that he didn’t miss the response that his lips pressed against my palm have had on me. Fuck.  
“And what is a celebrity like you doing alone in Hawaii on a holiday?” I ask him, pulling my hand away from his before he can do anything else to it.  
“I’m British..” he says.  
“Clearly,” I interrupt him.   
“..and it’s not a holiday for me,” he continues. “So I thought it might as well stay here and get some surfing in before the rest of my crew comes back.”  
“Are you here shooting something?” I asked, getting interested in him more despite my initial asshole reaction.  
“I am,” he said. “Care to go for a swim?”  
I looked at him oddly.   
“A swim?” I said confused.  
“Yes, a swim,” he replied. “We are on this beach completely alone. Might as well enjoy it.”  
Tom headed for the water, his broad, tanned back glistening with a light sheen of sweat from sitting in the hot sun. When he reached the waterline, he turned and looked back at me, holding out his hand.  
“Coming?” he said with a wink and a smirk.   
“I fucking hope so,” I murmured under my breath as I moved to join him.   
Tom had seemed to have brushed aside my initial asshole behavior, thankfully. We start to talk as we paddle around in the calm, shallow water of the bay. I learned that he was here shooting Skull Island. He learned that I was here avoiding my family. We chatted about being 35 and unmarried, something that both of our mothers never hesitated to remind us whenever we were around them. Apparently being famous doesn't exempt you from maternal nagging. Good to know that didn’t ever change.   
The time passed quickly as we talked and before I knew it, the sun was sinking down below the horizon and leaving a dusky purple sky in it’s wake.  
“I should probably get out and clean up,” I said with a sigh. “As much as I am enjoying this, I have plans to go to a luau tonight.”  
I moved toward the shore slowly, not really really wanting to leave Tom or the water.  
“Do you have to?” Tom asked quietly.   
“I really do,” I replied. “I promised the man I rented the cabana from and I really would like to see one while I’m here.”  
“Can I see you again?” he asked immediately. “My crew doesn’t come back for two more days.”   
“Why don’t you come with me tonight?” I blurted out.   
It was clear that neither one of us wanted the night to end yet and I was going to do anything in my power to make sure that it didn’t.   
“I’d love to,” Tom replied with a huge smile as he stood up out of the water.   
I think I gasped and I know that I stared as he emerged, inch by gorgeous fucking inch, water running down his perfectly formed body before sliding down under the waistband of his slightly too tight swim shorts.  
“What time is the luau?” he asked as we walked together toward our towels.  
“It’s at 7,” I answered as we reached them. “I just need to run back to my place and grab a shower and then we can walk over together if you want?”  
“I can pick you up in an hour and we can make it a real date, if you’d like?” he responded.   
“Yeah?” I asked with an eyebrow raised.  
“If you’d like,” he said. “I know that I would like very much, Danielle.”  
He leaned in towards me, brushing his lips very lightly over mine, his hand ghosting down my arm before taking my hand.  
“Say yes,” he whispered. “You won’t regret it.”  
My eyes closed and I let out a moan. I knew that there was no way that I wasn’t going to say no. I couldn’t. This was exactly what I needed.   
“Yes,” I whispered back.  
“Good girl,” he replied before pulling away. “I’ll come and collect you around 6:45 then?”  
“Sure…” was all that I could manage. My body was wound tight from the interaction and I had lost my words.  
Tom smiled at me, gathering his things in his arms and walking down the beach toward a path that I hadn’t noticed before. I gathered my things and moved toward my own cabana. What had even just happened? I started the day surfing alone and was ending it on a date with Tom Hiddleston and he had insinuated that he planned on fucking me. Jesus fucking Christ. This was totally fucking surreal. Now I had to figure out what the fuck I was going to wear.  
I dug through my closet, trying on every single piece of the very small amount of clothing that I had brought with me, finally deciding on a snug blue tank dress and a pair of wedges. It wasn’t as fancy as I would have liked for a date with Tom Hiddleston but it would work fine for a luau with Tom Hiddleston. And whatever other things that man had on his incredibly sexy mind.  
I showered and shaved and primped and preened and still had 15 minutes before Tom was supposed to pick me up. I pulled out my laptop and opened my latest story, a bodice ripper with a sassy woman and her dominant love interest. My MO, if I was being honest. I had always had a fantasy about being dominated but I had never had the right partner. So I wrote all my fantasies into my stories. And I had enough material running through my head right now for a three book series. Thanks Hiddleston.  
I was outlining my newest story, oddly set in Hawaii and starring a tall, British man, when there was a knock at my door. My body tensed at the thought I seeing him again. Fuck, I was a mess and the night hadn’t even started yet.  
“Hi,” Tom said as I opened the door.   
“Hello yourself,” I answered. “You look amazing.”  
He was dressed in linen pants and a light blue shirt, unbuttoned just the right amount. His skin was tanned and his hair super blonde from all the time in the sun. He looked good enough to eat.   
“You’re not looking so bad yourself, love,” he replied, bending to plant another light kiss on my lips.   
My eyes closed and I pressed harder against his lips. I wasn’t going to let him get away with just a peck this time. He kissed me back for a moment before pulling away.  
“You start that already, love, and we won’t make it to the luau,” he said.  
“I don’t really care about the luau right now, Tom,” I said.   
“But you made a promise, didn’t you?” he asked.   
“I don’t give a fuck about the promise. I don’t give a fuck about the luau,” I replied, taking a step back and pulling my dress up over my head. “There is only one thing that I want to do right now.”  
His eyes darkened as he watched me reach behind and unhook my bra, then slide my panties down my legs.  
“And here I thought you were a good girl,” he said. “Looks like I was completely wrong. You are very clearly a bad girl.”   
His words made shiver and goosebumps sprouted all over my skin. He smiled when he saw what his words did to me. Then he took a step closer.   
“Do you want me to fuck you, Danielle?” he asked. “Do you want me to take you right here?”  
“Please,” I moaned in a voice I barely recognized. “Please fuck me.”  
“I’m not sure bad girls deserve to get properly fucked,” he said taking another step toward me. “I think bad girls deserve to get spanked.”  
My pussy clenched at those words. Thoughts of his big hands leaving red marks on my ass cheeks practically made me drip down my legs. Yes, please.  
Tom walked across the room and sat on the end of the chaise lounge.   
“Come,” he said.   
I followed almost in a trance. Was I really doing this? Was I about to lay down on Tom Hiddleston’s lap and let him spank me? You are goddamn right I was.  
I positioned myself across his knees, ass up and waited. I wasn’t sure exactly what I was supposed to do now. This was all so new to me. Then I felt his hand on my ass. Softly. So softly. Slow circles. First one cheek then then next. Back and forth until I thought I was going to go crazy. Then it was gone.  
Smack! His hand came down hard. I started and cried out. I barely had time to register what was happening before his hand came down again. Two more and then the rubbing came again. Slowly, soothing my stinging ass.   
“I think that enough, love,” he said, his hand coming off and easing me off of his lap.   
I stood on shaky legs, trying to process what was happening.  
“Ok, Danielle?” he asked coming and wrapping his arms around me.  
“Fine, Tom,” I responded. “But I’m definitely ready for you to fuck me now.”  
“I think that can be arranged,” he said. “Bend over the chaise, love.”  
I bent at the waist and spread my legs. I heard him getting undressed behind me and I couldn’t help myself, I turned and watched. His cock was perfect, just as I imagined it would be.  
“See something you like?” he asked with a smile.   
“I sure do,” I smiled back.   
He moved behind me and positioned himself at my opening. I felt the head of his cock pressing through my soaked folds and sliding inside of me. I couldn’t help myself. I pushed back, taking more of him inside of me.  
“Eager thing, aren’t you?” he said, slamming his entire length into me.  
I gasped as he filled me entirely.   
“This is going to be quick,” he said as he pulled out again. “I’ve been holding it in since this afternoon and I’m not going to last long.”  
“Make me come and then we can go again,” I said pushing back against him again. “I fucking need it Tom.”  
He grunted and started to piston his hips against my ass. I could feel the bruises that would be forming there tomorrow and I fucking loved it. I reached between my legs and rubbed at my clit.   
“Don’t fucking stop, Tom,” I gasped. “I’m right there. Come with me.”  
My pussy clenched and I heard Tom groan behind me.   
“Right behind you,” he said.   
We came together, Tom’s hand gripping my hips as he pressed himself against me. We fell on the chaise, Tom on top of me, his weight exactly what I needed as I came down from my orgasm.  
We stayed that way for a bit, breathing heavy, before Tom spoke.  
“We could still make it to the luau,” he said, a smile in his voice.  
“Fuck the luau, Tom,” I replied. “We only have two days until your crew comes back. I have no intention of letting you leave this cabana between now and then. Get ready for round two, big boy.”  
Looks like I was going to have my Hawaii trilogy done in no time.


End file.
